


Little Mal blue

by Daughter_Goldenwood



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 10:35:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7167635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daughter_Goldenwood/pseuds/Daughter_Goldenwood





	Little Mal blue

Little Mal.. Blue. Part 1. Unfinished.

Born to a fairy and a human Maleficent grew up knowing she was different, her mother a good fairy was banished from seeing her child and hidden away amongst her kind, her father tried for years to find Maleficents mother but was always thrwarted by the Blue Fairy. The supposed fairy of goodness and light continuously denied Maleficents fathers pleas, finally after years of drowning in despair her fathers mental and physical state declined and his entire attention focused upon finding his love ultimately led him to abandoning Maleficent for she was too much of a reminder of the pain he felt at her mothers loss. 

Only a few years old and left to fend for herself had she not been found crying and wandering the Enchanted Forest she would have died, however she traded one negligent parent for another. Sold to a woman who desperately sought a child Maleficent was taken deep into the woods and a thatched cabin owned by her new mother and it was there her nightmare began, for oblivious was the little girl to her heritage or what she was truly gifted with but 'Mother' was and she planned to use that to her full advantage. 

At first Maleficent had been happy to have been given a chance at a better life, sure she had been young but she knew that without her birth mother, her father held no interest in her. But as the months hidden away from the rest of the world pressed on the young blonde quickly learned that this new life would be no better than the last for already the cracks in Selene's endearing demeanour had began to show, she was short tempered and often lashed out if Maleficent slacked in her chores. But that wasn't the half of it, whilst she slept her stepmother had found a way to extract the magic from her blood and with each passing night the little blonde knew something was wrong for no matter how long she slept fatigue and nausea set in, but still she didn't know the full extent. 

Years she spent, hidden away from the rest of the world and being mistreated and magically drained by her mother, it were those agonisingly long years that started her to harden her heart, wild silly dreams of her father returning for her soon seeped away and were replaced with nothing but resentment and anger. One rare night when Selene had taken too much of Maleficents magic the blonde fell unconscious and whilst asleep she dreamt of her mother, she couldn't depict a face for the golden haired beauty she knew to be the one was blurry and just beyond her periphery. The woman was holding her arms out almost invitingly, calling to her and radiating love. The smallee blonde reached out but the woman was dragged away in a blue light. 

Waking with a gasp she felt sick to her stomach and weaker than she had ever felt in her life, the raven haired Selene, white as a sheet was sat on the bed next to her and dabbing a wet cloth across her sweating brow. She had gone too far and taken too much this she knew but it wasn't fear for her adopted daughters life that was the driving force in saving her, it was the thought of taking even more magic from the blonde. Maleficent however weak she felt now how something to grasp on to and that was somewhere out there her mother was alive and being held by the blue light.

Several more years had passed and the little blonde Maleficent had grown into a beautiful woman one no matter how drained of her magic she was, began to experience her power for herself. Selene hadn't aged a day since she had adopted the baby blonde and having read every book in the cabin thrice times over Maleficent was finally beginning to understand ehat had been going on for all those years under her stepmothers roof. She had cottoned onto the fact that somehow Selene had been stealing her magic, leaving her weak and vulnerable, with her new focus fuelling the already burning fire she waited for Selene to cave in and return to her slumber. She didn't have to wait long for a few weeks after the idea had struck Maleficent did Selene sneak into her darkened room, in her late teens now and physically stronger than what she had she had also been practicing with her magical skills she had even managed to form a fireball.

Pretending to be asleep she watched as in the darkness Selene crept into her room and stalked silently to the side of her bed, the leaf shaped jade pendent she wore at her neck glowing in her hands as she neared Maleficent, so that was the cause of the blondes weak and dwindling magic she was being drained to prolong her wicked stepmothers life, well no more. As the raven haired witch leant over her Maleficent sat up and pulled Selene down on the bed, rolling over her she straddled her waist and held her struggling arms at her side, Selene spat and curse at having been captured in the act but Maleficent wasn't scared anymore she was empowered. She didn't want to know anything bar one. "Why did you do this to me?" 

Selene snarled at her and looked away stubbornly having resigned herself to the fact that she was trapped, but as trapped as she was she would tell the blonde nothing and realising such a thing Maleficent sighed sadly for whilst she may have been slowly killing her Selene also gave her a chance at life. Releasing the still womans arms she pushed herself off of her and the bed and opening her palm a pulsing fireball appeared just above the skin "Game over Selene" throwing the ball at her mother the older womans dress caught alight and in only seconds she was engulfed in flames and screaming in agony. It only took a few seconds but soon the screams subsided and there was nothing left of the witch that had almost drained her of all magic and very nearly life.

Stepping out into the woods the next morning was a joyous experience for never did she have to return to her prison nor would she ever have to see her tormentors face anymore, setting off into the woods that day Maleficent had only one thought in mind for she knew what the blue light finally was it was the light of the Blue Fairy and it was she that had the blondes mother and no matter what or how long it took she would be reunited with her one day. 

For the few weeks following Selene's death Maleficent felt carefree and at peace with what she had done but little did she know that Selene was paying another with some of the blondes stolen magic and when the Dark One arrived at the cabin a few days later he was enraged to find the charred remains of Selene and Maleficents bed, understanding instantly what had transpired he put a price on Maleficents head, dead or alive she would pay. However such am action only helped the blonde in tracking down the Blue Fairy, petite for her age Maleficent could get away with looking several years younger than she truly was and having learnt that the Blue fairy aided children in need she befriended a local child and questioned her about the Fairy, at first the child had been sceptical for after all when one's life was disasterous who could change it without the use of magic, she was too Jaded to believe in the Blue Fairy's power and she was no closer to finding the truth. 

Tha being said until one night the Dark One caught up with her, since leaving Selene's cabin she had camped in the woods, never camping in one spot for too long she had managed to evade capture but she had become too confident in her shielding abilities and pouring over parchments and books besides the fire the Imp appeared right besides her causing her to jump in fear and sending the papers flying in all directions. She was no fool, she had read enough on the Dark One to know that she could never best him, she had failed in her attempts to find her mother and now she was at the mercy of the Dark One, crying out into the night for help the blonde dropped to her knees and sobbed. She didn't even know why she was being hunted for and still she was about to draw her last, moved by the display the Dark Ome stilled for a moment before laughing cruelly.

'Come now dearie. I don't bite. Hard. You ended the life of my minion Selene. I have to say i'm quite impressed. She has been draining little boys and girls for decades and not one has ever escaped her clutches. You my dear girl have a gift. And your path is laid out for you, granted it is shroudes in darkness. But what if i offered you the ability to make light?'

Calming significantly in his presence she lifted her curious gaze to his, if Selene was his minion she wondered what he wanted with her and after being downtrodden her entire life she wouldn't hold her questions in any longer

"I wish to find the Blue Fairy and make her return my mother to me. If she does not. I will destroy her. But tell me. Before that happens. Why was Selene draining my magic, i mean other than prolonging her own sad little life. I have racked my brain a thousand times over and still i can't quite put my finger on it."

The Imp laughed gleefully when she mentioned her plan to kill the Blue Fairy but her questions were intrusive he didn't wish to divulve the full extent of his plan not yet anyway, completely disregarding Maleficents questions he baited her with her cause, the very thing that drove her. 

'I have a way for you to summon the Blue Fairy, even a way to trap her in her small and fragile form, leaving her powerless"

This caught the teenagers attention for she saw not passed finding her mother and her captor, she was too blinded for consequences and had little thought for whom could get hurt in the process, the Dark One had found her weakness and exploited it but she was no fool no matter her young years and lack of experience. 

"And what do you want from me in return for this 'Way' of drawing the Blue Fairy. I know nothing comes for free, least of all from Rumplestiltskin..." 

He laughed once again and sitting beside her a contract appeared in the air and an elegant quill in his hand, handing her the quill he waved his hand and giggled once more.

'This is a contract stating that for my help in your quest you will owe me a favour. This favour has no restrictions imposed upon it nor a time period, be it tomorrow or twenty years down the line i will call on you Maleficent. And you will say yes. Or you will belong to me and i will be able to use you in whichever way i see fit... Do we have a deal?' 

The blonde thoughy about it, her eyes glazed over as they bore through the suspended contract, her need for revenge overwieghed the obvious distrust of the Imp and for several moments she warred with herself for what if she couldn't help with his favour could she really be his? But the need and overwhelming want to see her mother and feel her love drove out all reason and nodding once she snatched the quill from his hand before scribbling her signature at the bottom of the contract, the contract vanished into thin air and the Dark One giggled happily before folding his arms and lifting a curious finger to his lips. 

'The magic you need to summon to you Blue is the secret. And the secret is your heritage. You were born to a Fairy mother, your father was a shifter. A dragon to be precise. Blue was disgusted and angered at your conception and banishing you to live on this realm with your father, your mother was taken back to the Fairy realm and locked away. Her wings cut and her magic binded, she would never be allowed to see the child she had birthed. Now normally, The Blue Fairy will come to those that are in need and make a wish upon the brightest star. Significantly she only comes to children who are need but in learning your true identity she will be curious..'

He jumped up excitedly and clapped his hands together and laughed before pulling her up in front of him, his wicked little mind was racing with ideas and like a puzzle he was putting together the best fitting plan for the downfall of Blue. When he learned that Maleficent had killed Selene he was enraged and wanted nothing more than to kill her, Selene had been lying to the Dark One about the truth of her little blonde gift. In learning that he could finally get his revenge against the Fairy that gave Balefire the magic bean he opted to help Maleficent. 

'The only thing you will need is... this'

Pulling a small vile from his breast pocket, the illuminous pink liquid reflected in Maleficents eyes like glimmering pink jewels, she was deseprate to reach out and snatch the potion, afterall she was going to pay for it one day. However the Imp passed her vial without a word and took a step back.

'Be careful dearie. She may be good. But she is clever and powerful. You will not easily fool her'

He disappeared in a plume of red smoke leaving her alone in the dark woods with a lame flickering fire and the enticingly bright potion, stowing the latter in her pocket she packed up her things and vanished into the darkness. 

It had been weeks since Maleficent had taken Rumplestiltskin's deal and she was yet to summon Blue to her, she had spent the time travelling from village to village town to town and seeking out all references of the Blue Fairy. Then she found what she needed, the story of a little wooden boy that wished upon the brightest star and was visited by the blue fairy.

Her plan formed she made the arrangements and securing herself a deserted patch of land deep in the heart of the woods, the trees around few and far between leaving the sky visible. Settling herself down on her knees in the grass she cried softly and looking up her eyes scanned the night sky for her and there glowing brighter than the rest was what she had been seeking for most of her existence, a dark and vicious smile curving her lips she continued to cry and made a wish upon the Blue star. For several minutes nothing happened she remained on her knees her head dropped and her soft sobs filling the silence of the wood, but then the star grew brighter and a radiant light burst from it and shot straight at the grass besides her, the dark clearing lit with the brightness of the Blue Fairy appearing Maleficent's sobs stopped lifting her gaze her eyes fell upon the small blue fairy floating in the wings besides her. Her face showed anguish and curiosity, she was going to ignore the plea she felt but something about the call pulled at her and she gave in. She could feel Maleficent's pain rolling off of her in waves, she couldn't deny her nature to help.

(Why do you cry so child? I have never felt such pain from a person before now) 

Maleficent smirked and stood up, her eyes upon the Blue Fairy's

"I lost my mother. She was taken from my father and i. Driven to deprssion in the search for her he abandoned me to a witch who then spent years draining my lifeforce. The person who stole my mother i have been searching for all of my life." 

Pulling the vial of illuminous potion from her pocket she flipped the lid and threw the entire contents over the Blue fairy, the potion coated her amd falling from the air she landed om the grass and the glowing pink hue started to fade. Picking the fairy up by one of her frozen wings she pulled an empty jar from her pouch and dropped her inside before sealing the jar with the lid.

Disappearing into the surrounding woods she sought out shelter for the night


End file.
